


This Is Gonna Be Interesting

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Cat Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Florist Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hotels, Hurt Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrids, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Sweetheart, Librarian Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M, Multi, Poor Park Jimin (BTS), Restaurant Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Restaurants, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Tattoo Artist Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	This Is Gonna Be Interesting

**3:23 AM**

He heard nothing but the shouting.

_"Get out of here you flight animal!"_

_"Go and die somewhere else!"_

He should've been used to them by now.But he wasn't.

Because they  _hurt._

Both physically and emotionally.

He'd been living on the streets for as long as he can remember.And for as long as he can remember he's always heard the shouting.And it was always directed at him.

All because of the fact he was different from everyone else.

He curled up and cried until he was exhausted,just like he always did.

And unfortunately,today wasn't any different.

He'd tried to take shelter from the downpour of rain in a motel and had gotten kicked out by the owner.The boy behind the desk had tried to stop his boss from hitting Jimin,but was forced to stand down.

And right now Jimin was curled up next to a dumpster behind a restaurant,crying his eyes out just like he always did.

When suddenly the door opened,making his fur stand on end.

Before he could get over his shock and run down the alley,he heard a gentle voice.

"Hey it's okay,don't be scared."The voice said.Jimin could tell now that the owner of the voice was male."I'm not gonna hurt you."He continued."It's okay."

 


End file.
